


Glass Wings

by DovahCourts



Series: Glass Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel has Glass Wings, Cussing, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, I might cause Cass's wings to shatter, Nick (Supernatural) needs help, Soulless Nick (Supernatural), more characters will be added, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Wings, made of Glass, so beautiful but yet, so fragile...too easy to break...Just one touch could possibly shatter them...HAITUS WORKING ON SOLDIER POET KING AND THREAD OF LIFE





	Glass Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe, where Nick lost his soul after having Lucifer expelled from him

* * *

 

###  _**Glass wings, so beautiful...yet so fragile..too easy to break.  
**__**Just one touch could possibly shatter them**_

  
  
Art is by me  
___

A loud slicing sound can be heard, followed by a thud.  
 Blood pooled around the body, blade dripping blood.  
  Dean lowered the blade, dark green eyes stared down at the werewolf's body.  
His breathing was heavy and hoarse; wiping away the blood stains on his cheek he went to go check on the victim.  
 Setting down the blade, Dean tried to calm the person down; trying to explain what she saw wasn't a werewolf.  
   “B-b-but her teeth-” the woman stuttered, looking down at her hands as they shook.  
   “You were just...hallucinating, your mind plays tricks on you when you’re in danger" he responded, helping her up.  
   "Go, get out, find the nearest bar or inn, or somethin' stay safe." and with that, the lady ran, as far as she could.

The Winchester grabbed his blade and walked back to the Impala.   
  Leaving the body there to rot, to be fed to the maggots and flies.  
    Dean drove off, back to the bunker; to see Sam, Jack, and Cass.  
His phone rang, Sam was calling, he picked up the call and put it on speaker mode, "Yes?" he asked.  
   "Dean, where are you?"  
  
   "Cass? What're you doing on Sam's phone?"  
  
   "Answer my question, Dean."  
  
   "I went hunting, in the woods, somewhere near Oakwood."  
  
   "Why didn't you bring me or Sam?"  
  
   "It was just one werewolf, Cass."  
  
   "Are you sure? Lone werewolves are not common to come by."  
  
   "Yes, I'm sure, Cass."  
  
   "Did you bury the body at least?"  
  
   "Yes."  _lie..._  
  
   "Are you sure, Dean?"  
  
   "Yes I'm sure, Cass I was there."  _stop lying._  
  
   "Alright, I'll see you at the Bunker."  
  
   "See ya soon, Cass."   
Dean then hung up the phone, chuckling to himself thinking  ** _Why would I need to bury the body for?_**

_____  
  
Parking the Impala somewhere hidden, Dean walked into the Bunker.  
  "Guess who's home?" he said enthusiastically with a smug smile.  
     Sam was pissed, "You went hunting alone?! Without backup!?"  
  "Yes? Did Cass tell you?"  
  
  "Yeah!"  
  
  "Did he also tell you it was a lone werewolf?"

  
  "Still Dean, it's dangerous. How many times do I have to tell you this?"  
  
  "It's not that big of a deal, Samantha!"  
  
  "Dean, you could've been ambushed, next time, bring. Back up." Sam sneered before leaving.  
  
  "Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Dean uttered as he walked down the stairs, he stopped to see Cass typing something on the laptop.

  "Hey, Cass, what're you doing?"

  "Researching.."

  "On what?"

  "Lone werewolves,"

  "Why?"

Cass turned around, arm on the top slat of the chair, "Werewolves form packs, they aren't like wolves despite having wolf in their name. Even if they are lone, they still have a backup."  
  The older Winchester chuckled, what's with you and Sam worrying about me?"  
  "Dean, you know what Micheal did, these Werewolves are basically immune to silver and they are more dangerous you could've died!"  
    Dean went silent, sighing he patted Cass on the shoulder. "Sorry for worrying you and Sam _soooo_ much." he apologized ingenuously, the angel frowned as if saying 'Dean I'm serious.'  
"Alright! I'm sorry, genuinely! I'll bring back up next time, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Dean laughed, Cass only tilted his head, "I don't wear knickers nor are they in a twist, Dean."  
"It's an expression, Cass, now why don't you go back to your...reasearch I'll go check in on Jack."

____

_knock knock_ "Jack? You in there?"  _no answer...knock again.. knock knock_ "Jack??"  
The door creaked as Dean opened it, eyes scanning the area, Nephilim not in sight, "Alright...maybe he's just somewhere in the bunker." he said as he closed the door, walking around to find Jack.  
  He checked in the stalls, the kitchen, Cass's room--Which is usually Jack's hangout place--everywhere...he ran over to the meeting area where Sam and Cass are, yelling>  
"Jack's gone!"  
"What?" Sam said as he stood up from the vintage chair, Cass looking up from Sam's laptop, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean he's not in the Bunker! He must've ran away!"

The trio ran out of the bunker, and into the Impala.  
  Dean sped off, hoping to look for any sign that the Nephilim might be around the area, their first stop was at the gas store, windows shattered; ambulances with their sirens chirping, three or five people with blankets around them, still in shock.  
Dark-haired Winchester took a step out of the driver's seat, walking towards the commotion.  
"What happened here?"  
A Caucasian man, about 5'13, dirty-blonde hair with hazel eyes, wearing a manager's outfit with the security blanket draped around him, he looked about 20.

  
  "T-there was a robbery," the man said in an American accent, "We were held at gunpoint and then, a-a boy he came in...he had very dirty blonde hair, his eyes were blue then they turned orange, they glowed, he--there was a force of wind and-"  
"What's your name?" Sam asked as he walked towards the manager, with Cass following behind.  
"C-Carmen...Carmen Burton" 'Carmen' stuttered.  
"Alright, Carmen. How many robbers were there?" Sam asked the trembling man.

"A-at least four, one died when the boy did...something. He ran off when he realized he had killed someone."

"Did you see where this boy ran off to?" Cass asked

 "Y-yes, he ran off over to Pinelake, East."

"Thank you for your time, c'mon; let's go." Dean finally said as he walked back to the Impala.

___  
  
Night fell, Dean was still driving, suddenly headlights, a truck went off course; Dean cursed and steered the Impala out fo the truck's way

_CRASH_

Glass shattered, the truck tilted before falling back onto its tires, an arm was held out of the window.   
The Impala door opened where the back seat bench was.  
  Cass flew out of the Impala, though you can't see the feathers, you can hear them.  
They sounded like glass wind chimes.

Walking near the damaged truck, and peering through the window.  
  "I think they're hurt!" Cass said aloud, Sam heard this and opened the passenger seat door, then ran towards where Cass was.  
Opening the door of the truck's driver's seat, a lump grew in Sam's through; swallowing it he uttered. "Nick..."

**Author's Note:**

> Art featured here  
> (You need a deviantart account)  
> <https://www.deviantart.com/dovahcourts/art/Glass-Wings-785136839>
> 
> Word Count:  
> 1058


End file.
